


Robocar Poli

by ShinyHunter140



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter140/pseuds/ShinyHunter140





	1. Prologue

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
Sonic and I are at my new house across from the Brooms Town Rescue Station.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I moved into my house and I haven't met anyone in Brooms Town yet.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Allergic Reaction,New Friends and Burglar.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 10th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first green Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 7:50 am I got more epi-pens for the allergic reaction to my wasp sting and I met the Brooms Town Rescue Team.  
At 10:45 am I met everyone in Brooms Town and I showed off my two Partner Pokemon.  
At 8:30 pm I stopped the burglar from breaking into my house to steal my stuff and I got rewarded by the police officer Poli.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I bring my boyfriend Sam over to Brooms Town so that he can meet everyone and I defeat him in a Pokemon Battle.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 11th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first orange Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 9:30 Sam and I had a Pokemon Battle.  
Sam lost and I won.  
At 8:30 am Robocar Poli and his friends set up the battlefield for me.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I test out my new jetpack that Joe Sparkes gave me and I get stuck in a tree

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday March the 12th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first orange Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 9:30 am I got stuck in the tree while trying to use my jetpack that Joe Sparkes gave me and I got rescued by the Brooms Town Rescue Team.  
Robocar Poli and his three friends scolded me which I didn't like at all.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.

It's 7:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.

I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

Julianna and Ryan are fast asleep on the end of my bed.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.

At 7:05 am I had a seizure from the high fever and it lasted for five minutes.

At 7:10 am I had a seizure from the high fever and it lasted for ten minutes.

At 7:20 am I had a seizure from the high fever and it lasted for five minutes.

At 7:25 am I had a seizure from the high fever and it lasted for five minutes.

At 7:30 am I didn't wake up and Julianna my Ultra Shiny Partner Eevee got very worried.

At 7:35 am Julianna got my wireless phone and she dialed the rescue team with her left front paw. 

At 7:45 am Poli and his three friends arrived. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. My narcissistic dad breaks into the house to kill me with his gun and he gets arrested by the police

Six weeks later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday April the 26th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar Region outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 9:30 am my narcissistic dad got arrested by the police and he wasn't very happy.  
He tried to kill me and that's against the law.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. Bike Accident and Hospital Visit.

Four days later.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 30th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my white clothes. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:10 am. 

I got my bike from the garage and I put the helmet on my head. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

I used the Teleport Move and I reappeared on the mountain.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

I felt really weak from using the Teleport Move and I passed out on the ground.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:35 am.

I woke up and I looked around. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

I got onto my bike and I decided to visit my friend Tracky.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

I fell off of my bike after hitting a huge rock and I injured myself badly. 

Broken left arm,broken right leg and ruptured spleen. 

Compound fracture and simple fracture. 

I felt really weak from the blood loss and I passed out on the ground. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Cap was driving by and he saw me passed out on the road. 

Cap saw the broken bike and he knew what had happened.

Five minutes later. 

It's 7:05 am. 

Cap found an emergency SOS phone near me and he called the rescue team. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

Poli and his three friends arrived. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:35 am.

Poli and his three friends arrived at the hospital with me.

The Chapter Ends.

I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. I lose my left arm and I get my spleen removed.

Three hours and ten minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

The doctors removed my left arm and they removed my spleen. 

Poli and his three friends returned to the rescue station. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the hospital and I don't have the Pokemon on me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. I get my prosthetic arm from the doctor and I get my new bike from the Rescue Team.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 1st 2026.

I opened up my eyes and I saw an oxygen mask on my face. 

I saw an IV drip in my right arm and I saw a light green cast on my right leg. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 5:10 am.

A female doctor walked into the hospital room and she gave me a checkup. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

Another female doctor walked over to me and she has the fake arm. 

Two hours later.

It's 8:20 am.

My doctor put the fake arm on and I learned how to use it. 

Two hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got released from the hospital with a list and I saw the rescue team with a brand new green bike. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 2nd 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I brought my boyfriend Sam Jones over and he saw the fake left arm. 

Two hours later.

It's 9:20 am.

Poli and his friends told Sam about what had happened with me. 

Sam proposed to me and I accepted. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. We get married and we start our family.

Five days later.

It's 6:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Sam and I got married privately. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 4:30 pm Sam and I started our family. 

The Chapter Ends.

I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Sam and I welcome Lani Rose into the world.

Four days later.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Sam and I welcomed Lani Rose into the world. 

Sam and I showed our daughter off to everyone. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Sam and I send our first daughter out on her Pokemon journey.

Four days later.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Sam and I welcomed Lani Rose into the world. 

Sam and I showed our daughter off to everyone. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I loved that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
